List of Canada Junior Men's National Team rosters
This is a List of Canada Junior Men's National Team rosters. 2009 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships Head coach *Pat Quinn Goaltender *Chet Pickard - Tri-City Americans *Dustin Tokarski - Spokane Chiefs Defence *Keith Aulie - Brandon Wheat Kings *Ryan Ellis - Windsor Spitfires *Cody Goloubef - Wisconsin Badgers *Thomas Hickey - "C" Seattle Thunderbirds *Tyler Myers - Kelowna Rockets *Alex Pietrangelo - St Louis Blues And Niagara IceDogs *P. K. Subban -"A" - Belleville Bulls *Colten Teubert - Regina Pats Forward *Jamie Benn - Kelowna Rockets *Zach Boychuk - "A" - Carolina Hurricanes and - Lethbridge Hurricanes *Patrice Cormier - Rimouski Oceanic *Stefan Della Rovere - Barrie Colts *Chris DiDomenico - Saint John Sea Dogs And Drummondville Voltigeurs *Jordan Eberle - Regina Pats *Tyler Ennis - Medicine Hat Tigers *Angelo Esposito - Montreal Juniors *Cody Hodgson - "A" - Brampton Battalion *Evander Kane - Vancouver Giants *Brett Sonne - Calgary Hitmen *John Tavares - "A" - Oshawa Generals And - London Knights *Dana Tyrell - Prince George Cougars 2008 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships Head coach *Craig Hartsburg Assistant Coach *Clement Jodoin *Curtis Hunt Goaltender *Jonathan Bernier - Lewiston MAINEiacs Los Angeles Kings And Manchester Monarchs * Steve Mason -London Knights And - Kitchener Rangers Defence *Karl Alzner - Calgary Hitmen (WHL) *Drew Doughty - Guelph Storm (OHL) *Josh Godfrey - Sault Ste. Marie Greyhounds (OHL) - Hershey Bears (AHL) *Thomas Hickey - Seattle Thunderbirds (WHL) *Logan Pyett - Regina Pats (WHL) *Luke Schenn - Kelowna Rockets (WHL) *P. K. Subban - Belleville Bulls (OHL) Forward *Zach Boychuk - Lethbridge Hurricanes (WHL) *Colton Gillies - Saskatoon Blades (WHL) Houston Aeros (AHL) *Claude Giroux - Gatineau Olympiques (QMJHL) Philadelphia Flyers (NHL) *Matt Halischuk - Kitchener Rangers (OHL) *Riley Holzapfel - Moose Jaw Warriors (WHL) Chicago Wolves (AHL) *Stefan Legein - Niagara IceDogs (OHL) Syracuse Crunch (AHL) *Brad Marchand- Val d'Or Foreurs (QMJHL) Halifax Mooseheads (QMJHL) *Shawn Matthias - Belleville Bulls (OHL) Florida Panthers (NHL) *Wayne Simmonds - Owen Sound Attack (OHL) Sault Ste. Marie Greyhounds (OHL) *Steven Stamkos - Sarnia Sting (OHL) *Brandon Sutter - Red Deer Rebels (WHL) Albany River Rats (AHL) *John Tavares Oshawa Generals (OHL) *Kyle Turris - Wisconsin Badgers (WCHA) Phoenix Coyotes 2007 Super Series Head coach: Brent Sutter Goaltender *Jonathan Bernier *Steve Mason *Leland Irving Defence *Karl Alzner (A) *Drew Doughty *Keaton Ellerby *Josh Godfrey *Thomas Hickey *Logan Pyett *Luke Schenn *Ty Wishart Forward *Zachary Boychuk *Cory Emmerton *Sam Gagner (A) *Colton Gillies *Claude Giroux *Zach Hamill *Stefan Legein *Milan Lucic © *Brad Marchand *David Perron *Brandon Sutter (A) *John Tavares *Kyle Turris *Dana Tyrell 2007 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships Head coach: Craig Hartsburg Goaltender *Leland Irving *Carey Price Defence *Karl Alzner *Luc Bourdon *Cody Franson *Kristopher Letang *Ryan Parent *Kris Russell *Marc Staal Forward *Daniel Bertram *Marc-Andre Cliche *Andrew Cogliano *Steve Downie * Sam Gagner *Darren Helm *Bryan Little *Brad Marchand *Kenndal McArdle *James Neal *Ryan O'Marra *Tom Pyatt *Jonathan Toews 2006 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships *'Head coach: Brent Sutter' Goaltender *Devan Dubnyk *Justin Pogge Defence *Cam Barker *Luc Bourdon *Kris Letang *Ryan Parent *Sasha Pokulok *Kris Russell *Marc Staal Forward *Dan Bertram *Michael Blunden *David Bolland *Dustin Boyd *Kyle Chipchura *Andrew Cogliano *Blake Comeau *Steve Downie *Guillaume Latendresse *Ryan O'Marra *Benoit Pouliot *Tom Pyatt *Jonathan Toews 2005 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships *'Head coach: Brent Sutter' Goaltender *Rejean Beauchemin *Jeff Glass Defence *Cam Barker *Shawn Belle *Braydon Coburn *Dion Phaneuf *Brent Seabrook *Danny Syvret *Shea Weber Forward *Patrice Bergeron *Jeff Carter *Jeremy Colliton *Sidney Crosby *Nigel Dawes *Stephen Dixon *Colin Fraser *Ryan Getzlaf *Andrew Ladd *Clarke MacArthur *Corey Perry *Kyle Quincey *Mike Richards *Anthony Stewart 2004 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships *'Head coach: Mario Durocher' Goaltender *Marc-Andre Fleury *Josh Harding Defence *Derek Meech *Dion Phaneuf *Josh Gorges *Kevin Klein *Braydon Coburn *Brent Seabrook *Shawn Belle Forward *Tim Brent *Jeff Carter *Anthony Stewart *Ryan Getzlaf *Daniel Paille *Mike Richards *Jeff Tambellini *Jeremy Colliton *Brent Burns *Stephen Dixon *Maxime Talbot *Nigel Dawes *Sidney Crosby 2003 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships *'Head coach: Marc Habscheid' Goaltender *Marc-Andre Fleury *David LeNeveu Defence *Brendan Bell *Carlo Colaiacovo *Steve Eminger *Alexandre Rouleau *Nathan Paetsch *Ian White *Jeff Woywitka Forward *Pierre-Marc Bouchard *Gregory Campbell *Boyd Gordon *Brooks Laich *Joffrey Lupul *Jay McClement *Daniel Paille *Pierre-Alexandre Parenteau *Derek Roy *Matt Stajan *Jordin Tootoo *Scottie Upshall *Kyle Wellwood 2002 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships *'Head coach: Stan Butler' Goaltender *Pascal Leclaire *Olivier Michaud Defence *Jay Bouwmeester *Carlo Colaiacovo *Dan Hamhuis *Jay Harrison *Nathan Paetsch *Mark Popovic *Nick Schultz Forward *Jared Aulin *Brad Boyes *Mike Cammalleri *Chuck Kobasew *Jay McClement *Garth Murray *Rick Nash *Steve Ott *Jason Spezza *Jarret Stoll *Brian Sutherby *Scottie Upshall *Stephen Weiss 2001 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships *'Head coach: Stan Butler' Goaltender *Alex Auld *Maxime Ouellet Defence *Jay Bouwmeester *Dan Hamhuis *Jay Harrison *Barrett Jackman *Steve McCarthy *Mark Popovic *Nick Schultz Forward *Brad Boyes *Mike Cammalleri *Dany Heatley *Jason Jaspers *Jamie Lundmark *Derek MacKenzie *David Morisset *Steve Ott *Brandon Reid *Jason Spezza *Jarret Stoll *Raffi Torres *Mike Zigomanis 2000 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships 1999 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships 1998 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships 1997 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships 1996 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships 1995 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships 1994 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships 1993 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships 1992 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships 1989 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships *'Head coach: Tom Webster' *Rod Brind'Amour *Andrew Cassels *Rob Cimetta *Eric Desjardins *Stephane Fiset *Corey Foster *Martin Gelinas *Sheldon Kennedy *Denny Lambert *Jamie Leach *Darcy Loewen *John McIntyre *Gus Morschauser *Rob Murphy *Yves Racine *Mike Ricci *Reggie Savage *Darrin Shannon *Geoff Smith *Steve Veilleux 1988 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships *'Head coach: Dave Chambers' *Warren Babe *Rob Brown *Dan Currie *Eric Desjardins *Rob DiMaio *Theoren Fleury © *Adam Graves *Jeff Hackett *Greg Hawgood *Jody Hull *Chris Joseph *Sheldon Kennedy *Marc Laniel *Trevor Linden *Wayne McBean *Scott McCrady *Mark Pederson *Mark Recchi *Joe Sakic *Jimmy Waite 1987 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships *'Head coach: Bert Templeton' *Steve Chiasson © *Yvon Corriveau *Pat Elynuik *Theoren Fleury *Greg Hawgood *Kerry Huffman *Chris Joseph *Mike Keane *David Latta *Dave McLlwain *Scott Metcalfe *Steve Nemeth *Luke Richardson *Stephane Roy *Everett Sanipass *Brendan Shanahan *Shawn Simpson *Pierre Turgeon *Jimmy Waite *Glen Wesley 1986 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships *'Head coach: Terry Simpson' *Craig Billington *Sean Burke *Terry Carkner *Al Conroy *Shayne Corson *Alain Cote *Sylvain Cote *Peter Douris *Jeff Greenlaw *Derek Laxdal *Scott Mellanby *Dave Moylan *Joe Murphy *Joe Nieuwendyk *Selmar Odelein *Gary Roberts *Luc Robitaille *Jim Sandlak © *Mike Stapleton *Emanuel Viveiros 1985 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships *'Head coach: Terry Simpson' *Bob Bassen *Yves Beaudoin *Brian Berry *Jeff Beukeboom *Craig Billington *Brian Bradley *Wendel Clark *Shayne Corson *Adam Creighton *Bobby Dollas *Norm Foster *Dan Gratton *Dan Hodgson *Jeff Jackson *Greg Johnston *Claude Lemieux *John Miner *Selmar Odelein *Stephane Richer *Jim Sandlak 1984 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships *'Head coach: Brian Kilrea' *Allan Bester *Lynden Byers *Bruce Cassidy *Sylvain Cote *Yves Courteau *Russ Courtnall *J.J. Daigneault *Dale Derkatch *Gerald Diduck *Dean Evason *Dave Gagne *Randy Heath *Dan Hodgson *Gary Lacey *Gary Leeman *John MacLean *Kirk Muller *Mark Paterson *Brad Shaw *Ken Wregget 1983 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships *'Head coach: Dave King' *Dave Andreychuk *Paul Boutilier *Joe Cirella *Paul Cyr *Dale Derkatch *Mike Eagles *Patrick Flatley *Gary Leeman *Mario Lemieux *Sylvain Derkatch *Mark Morrison *James Patrick *Mike Sands *Brad Shaw *Gord Sherven *Tony Tanti *Larry Trader *Pat Verbeek *Mike Vernon *Steve Yzerman 1982 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships *'Head coach: Dave King' *Scott Arniel *Paul Boutilier *Garth Butcher *Frank Caprice *Paul Cyr *Bruce Eakin *Marc Habscheid *Gord Kluzak *Moe Lemay *Mike Moffatt *Mike Mollar *Randy Mollar *Dave Morrison *Mark Morrison *Troy Murray *Gary Nylund *James Patrick *Pierre Rioux *Todd Strueby *Carey Wilson 1981 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships Cornwall Royals* *'Head coach: Bob Kilger' *Scott Arniel *Fred Arthur *Fred Boimistruck *Eric Calder *Bill Campbell *Andre Chartrain *Marc Crawford *Denis Cyr *Gilbert Delorme *Jeff Eatough *Guy Fornier *Jean-Marc Gaulin *Doug Gilmour *Tom Graovac *Craig Halliday *Dale Hawerchuk *John Kirk *Corrado Micalef *Roy Russell *Robert Savard 1980 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships Peterborough Petes* *'Head coach: Mike Keenan' *Dave Beckon *Terry Bovair *Dino Ciccarelli *Carmine Cirella *Doug Crossman *Dave Fenyves *Jim Fox *Bill Gardner *Andre Hidi *Yvon Joly *Bill Kitchen *Rick Lanz *Rick LeFerriere *Larry Murphy *Mark Reeds *Brad Ryder *Sean Simpson *Stuart Smith *Jim Wiemer *Terry Wright 1979 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships New Westminster Royals* *'Head coach: Ernie McLean' *Keith Brown *Boris Fistric *Bill Hobbins *Bruce Howes *Yvon Joly *John Paul Kelly *Terry Kirkham *Gary Lupul *Randy Irving *Scott MacLeod *Brad McCrimmon *Rollie Melanson *Larry Melnyk *John Ogrodnick *Dave Orleski *Brian Propp *Errol Rausse *Kent Reardon *Tom Semenchuk 1978 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships *'Head coach: Ernie McLean' *Wayne Babych *Tim Bernhardt *Pat Daley *Curt Fraser *Mike Gartner *Wayne Gretzky *Craig Hartsburg *Willie Huber *Al Jensen *Brad Marsh *Brad McCrimmon *Tony McKegney *Rick Paterson *Rob Ramage *Bobby Smith *Stan Smyl *Steve Tambellini *Rick Vaive *Ryan Walter *Brian Young 1977 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships St. Catharines Fincups* *'Head coach: Bert Templeton' *John Anderson *Joe Contini *Bob Daly *Ron Duguay *Mike Forbes *Steve Hazlett *Dwight Foster *Dennis Houle *Willie Huber *Dave Hunter *Al Jensen *Trevor Johansen *Mike Keating *Brad Marsh *Dale McCourt *Mark Plantery *Rob Ramage *Al Secord *Ric Seiling *Geoff Shaw 1976 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships Sherbrooke Beavers *'Head coach: Ghislain Delage' *Alain Belanger *Joe Carlevale *Ron Carter *Dan Chicoine *Mario Claude *Robert Desormeaux *Jere Gillis *Mark Green *Denis Halle *Bernie Harbec *Ken Johnston *Floyd Lahache *Fern LeBlanc *Normand Lefebvre *Brendan Lowe *Peter Marsh *Benoit Perreault *Richard Sevigny *Robert Simpson *Regis Vallieres 1975 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships WCHL All-Stars *'Head coach: Jackie McLeod' *Barry Arndt *Rick Blight *Mel Bridgman *Blair Davidson *Mark Davidson *Rob Flockhart *Kelly Greenbank *Larry Hendrick *Rick Hodgson *Ralph Klassen *Rick Lapointe *Bryan Maxwell *Kevin McCarthy *Terry McDonald *Dale McMullin *Jim Minor *Clayton Pachal *Robin Sadler *Barry Smith *Doug Soetaert *Ed Staniowski *Brian Sutter *Bryan Trottier *Greg Vaydik 1974 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships Peterborough Petes *'Head coach: Roger Neilson' *Jake Ayotte *Tony Cassolato *Gord Duncan *Paul Evans *Bill Evo *Mike Fryia *Tom Gastle *Doug Halward *Doug Jarvis *Stan Jonathan *Mike Kasmetis *Rod Laurence *Paul McIntosh *Brad Pirie *Ed Pizunski *Frank Salive *Peter Scamurra *Ed Smith *Jim Turkiewicz *Bobby Wasson (*) denotes: Clubs that represented Canada between 1977 and 1981 (excluding 1978) were allowed to augment their roster with 7 skaters and 1 goalie of Canadian birth from any club. Category:Ice hockey in Canada